Drowning Feathers
by FlightoftheStorm777
Summary: Two birds of the sea, so different and yet so alike. In love and in hate, together and torn apart. Two birds separated from each other, never to see each other again in their nest of the sea. Two birds of the sea, drowning together. Sparrabeth. Sequel to Wings Over the Sea. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_Drowning Feathers_**

 ** _The Respectable Lady Watson_**

Mrs. Watson, a lady of noble status, stepped out of her carriage and onto the muddy cobblestone street of London. She crossed the street, passing many fine people, until she reached the wrought iron gate of a townhouse. She pushed into the small yard and ascended the stone steps. She reached out a pale, clenched hand and knocked on the door. It swung open almost immediately to reveal the face of an older woman with blue eyes. She beamed at the sight of Mrs. Watson.

"Elizabeth! I'm so delighted you're here! Do come in!" said the elderly lady.

Mrs. Watson dipped her head respectfully and entered the townhouse. A maid took Lady Watson's cloak and hung it on the rack in the corner. "Aunt Esther, it's a pleasure to see you."

"And you, Lizzie. Tea?" said the elderly woman, Esther.

"Please," said Elizabeth. Esther led Elizabeth into the parlor room, where they sat across from each other on sofas.

"How was your trip from Southampton?" asked Esther.

"A bit bumpy, but that's to be expected after all the rain we've gotten." said Elizabeth. The maid returned with a tea tray. She set it down before the two women.

"How is Ralph?" asked Esther, dropping a sugar cube into her tea.

Elizabeth stiffened. "He's well."

Esther caught Elizabeth's tone and looked up. "Marital problems?"

Elizabeth rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. "You could say that."

"What is it, dear?" asked Esther.

Elizabeth sighed. "I… I've been reluctant to bear children."

Esther pursed her lips. "Elizabeth, it is your duty as a wife to bear children."

"I know, but…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"No buts," insisted Esther. "Honestly, what would your father say?"

"He would say that he's proud of me." Elizabeth said defensively.

Esther huffed. "Well, regardless of what Weatherby would have said, it is not honorable to refuse to bear your husband children."

Elizabeth stared at her tea. "I know. But after my first child… I just haven't moved on, I suppose."

Esther heaved a dramatic sigh. "Elizabeth, dear, you mustn't dwell on the past. This is your life. Don't think about that child. It'll only expose the scandalous way in which it was bred."

"It?" snapped Elizabeth. Esther frowned. "Bred?" Elizabeth got to her feet.

"Lizzie," sighed Esther.

"I must use the powder room." Elizabeth excused herself coldly. She wandered down the hall and entered the powder room. She peered at herself in the mirror. Her ivory gown, decorated with delicate pink flowers and white lace on the sleeves, felt foreign after spending so much time in breeches. Her hair was piled atop her head. She wanted nothing more than to pull the pins and clips and let her tresses fall around her shoulders to relieve her headache. But that would be considered improper in the eyes of her aunt. She clutched her empty stomach. Her chest ached and her breath grew short. There was a knock on the door. Elizabeth collected herself.

"Elizabeth?" called Esther.

"Yes?" Elizabeth replied.

"I… I am sorry. I know you're suffering. The loss of a child… There is no greater sorrow. I was insensitive." Esther said.

Elizabeth bit her lip. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "It's all right Aunt Esther."

"Might we go shopping? I could use a new dress, especially for that ball your husband is throwing. And judging the nature of your dress, you could use a new gown as well." said Esther.

Elizabeth glanced at her dress. She hadn't thought anything was wrong with it, but she figured Esther was merely feeling guilty. "I suppose." she agreed.

Esther beamed. "Excellent! Don't forget your cloak. It's quite chilly out."

Esther disappeared around the corner. Elizabeth inhaled deeply. She missed the wind, and the sun, and the salt of the sea. She missed her rough, wild hair. She missed the freedom of boots and breeches. She missed loose shirts and vests. Her waist felt naked without the weight of her cutlass and pistols and daggers. She longed for the sting and spice of rum. She longed for flailing arms, and jeweled fingers and grins speckled with gold. She missed his eyes, and smirk, his teases… She missed his ridiculousness. She missed him. Most of all, she missed his child.

 **…**

 **Hello! This is the sequel to Wings Over the Sea. If you haven't read that, I suggest you do. So… Lizzie's remarried, living in Southampton, England and a respectable lady. Wonder where Jack is? Please leave a review to let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_What Happens in London, Stays in London_**

Jack dropped from the Captain's Daughter sign. "Filthy pirate." muttered a voice. Jack grimaced at the sound of a rifle cocking. There was a loud boom. Jack jumped, but didn't feel any pain. He frowned and turned to see the guard collapse. An older man, scarred and weathered with time stepped out of the shadows.

"'ello, Jackie." said Teague.

"Hello, Dad." Jack greeted.

"Meet me inside for a drink, will ye?" said Teague. Without waiting for a response, Teague entered the pub. Jack moved to follow his father, but the sight of a woman caught his eye. He paused and glanced up. He felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach.

"Elizabeth?" he whispered. It was definitely her, but she looked different. She wore an emerald gown with a velvet black belt around her waist. The collar was white and lacy. A fur shawl was wrapped around her shoulders. A matching fur hat sat on her head. Her golden hair framed her face. She looked pale, too. Her eyes were wide in shock, and her lips were parted in words that couldn't form. Dark shadows circled her eyes.

"Jack?" Elizabeth breathed.

Jack didn't know whether he should run and embrace her or if he should turn and walk away. "What are you doing here?" Jack asked. _And why are you dressed like that?_

"I… I'm visiting my aunt," said Elizabeth. "What are you doing here?"

Jack suddenly remembered his father, and the guards chasing him. He grimaced. "Erm… I can't actually talk about it at the moment. But we should talk soon." Jack said.

Elizabeth looked down. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Jack queried.

"After what happened between us last…" Elizabeth trailed off.

Jack swallowed. Last time they'd seen each other, Elizabeth had admitted her love for him. But he hadn't returned the confession. "I still want to talk. Catch up, and whatnot."

"We can't," said Elizabeth.

Jack frowned. "Lizzie…"

"I'm leaving to visit my husband in Port Royal soon." said Elizabeth.

Jack gaped at her. "You made short work of that."

Elizabeth scowled, and Jack immediately regretted his words. "I did what I had to." she snapped.

"You had to go off and marry some bloke?" Jack countered.

Elizabeth looked at a loss for words. She stuttered for a few seconds before saying curtly, "Goodbye, Jack."

Jack reached out and caught Elizabeth by the arm. "Lizzie, I'm glad to see you, love. Really." He wanted to say more, but he didn't know what to say.

"I wish I could say the same, Jack." said Elizabeth sadly. Jack's chest panged as Elizabeth walked out of his life for the second time.

…

Elizabeth leaned against the alley wall, gasping for breath. Why was he here? Of all places, why here?! What the hell?! Apparently fate just couldn't help but tease Elizabeth Swann Watson. She had tried to get away from him. And yet, here he was, in London. Why?

Elizabeth visited her aunt Esther once a month. This was her fourth visit that year. Last month, Esther had taken Elizabeth shopping for new gowns. This month, Esther was ill, so Elizabeth had been left to wander the streets of London on her own. God forbid she run into Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth gathered her composure and set off for her aunt's house. It was time to leave London. She couldn't risk running into Jack again, and she had to pack for her trip to Port Royal anyway. The thought of returning to Port Royal sent a shiver down Elizabeth's spine. But she had to obey her husband. Elizabeth placed a hand on her childless stomach. Should she have given Jack a second chance? Should she have allowed Jack some time to visit? Or was he better off not knowing?

Only two years before, Elizabeth Swann had discovered she was pregnant with Jack Sparrow's child. In desperation, she had sought out her aunt, who helped her marry Lord Ralph Watson, head of the East India Trading Company. The irony left a bitter taste in Elizabeth's mouth. But Elizabeth's child had been snatched from her as soon as it had been born. Elizabeth hadn't even held the babe in her arms. She knew not if the child had survived. All she knew was that Jack Sparrow's child, his heir, was gone. And it was all her fault.

 **…**

 **I know, Elizabeth's being difficult. And I know they met again pretty quickly, but it's been about a month since Lizzie's last visit to London. I said I was going to ignore OST, and I'm sorta keeping to that, but this will kind of mesh with OST, but an AU of it, so to speak. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Revenge of the Revenge_**

Jack pulled Angelica aside. "You… Conniving cur!" he spat.

"I told you I had a ship!" hissed Angelica, not even perturbed by Jack's knife pressed against her throat.

"No. Blackbeard has a ship, upon which I am now imprisoned." Jack snapped.

"All you have to do is help us find the fountain of youth. Then you're free." said Angelica.

"Why're you helping him?" Jack asked, catching on Angelica's _us_.

"He is my father." said Angelica.

Jack blinked. "Father… As in… Beget by?"

Angelica snorted. "I think you know how intercourse works, Jack."

"You never mentioned Blackbeard being your father to me." Jack pouted.

"You never asked," said Angelica. "Besides, I'm long-lost. Recently found. And I love my dear papa with all my heart and soul."

"He bought that?" Jack said in disbelief.

"I sold that." Angelica shot back.

"Why does he need the fountain?" Jack demanded.

"There is a prophecy… Or maybe you don't believe in the supernatural?" said Angelica.

"Oh no, no, no. I've seen a thing or two." said Jack.

"Well, there's a prophecy that in a fortnight, Blackbeard will meet his end." Angelica said.

"Ah," replied Jack, still not buying the whole Blackbeard story, "cheating death."

"Mhm." said Angelica. "Don't be stupid, Jack. Just agree to help."

…

Elizabeth was jerked awake. She jumped out of bed and pulled on her robe as the ship rocked. She knew that sound. Cannon fire. She burst onto the main deck. The crew scrambled about, scrambling to fire the few cannons they had. "Captain! What's happening?" Elizabeth called.

The captain looked at her. "Pirates! Get inside, Mrs. Watson!"

Elizabeth backed away, swallowing. She glanced at the attacking ship. It was a frightening rouge, decorated with skulls. Greek fire burst from the front cannons, blazing the hull of Elizabeth's ship. No one was manning her ship. She hurried to the helm. Someone had to take over.

…

"Ah, this one is fighting yet." said Blackbeard. Jack stared at the blazing ship ahead, desperately trying to out sail the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ , but the other ship was too damaged to make any real progress.

"Please, stop this!" called Phillip the missionary.

"Stop? Nay," said Blackbeard. "Mutineers are to be punished. And what better way than to show them who's in control? If I don't kill a man every now and then, people forget who I am. Fire again!" Jack flinched as fire and cannons peppered the innocent ship. The _Revenge_ aligned with the wounded ship. "Take none alive, gents." said Blackbeard.

The Quartermaster and Gunner, along with Angelica and a few others, boarded the other ship. Jack exchanged a glance with Scrum, who looked fearful and sick. Phillip's lips were parted with shock. Jack heard screaming from the other ship and grimaced. A mutiny had angered Blackbeard so much that he saw fit to enact his revenge on innocents.

"Father!" cried Angelica, boarding the _Revenge_. "There's someone here I think you should meet."

"Who?" Blackbeard snapped.

"Let go! Let go of me!" snarled a woman's voice. Jack looked around, but the rest of Blackbeard's crew obscured his view.

"Who, pray tell, is this?" Blackbeard sneered.

"She was fighting us. Last one standing. A noblewoman who can duel with a sword? Seemed strange." said Angelica.

Jack's stomach twisted. No. It couldn't be. That was impossible… Jack pushed through the crowd of people. His heart sank into the pit of his stomach. It was her. Elizabeth Swann, standing in a tattered and bloodstained nightdress. Her eyes blazed with fury. "What is your name, wench?" asked Blackbeard.

"Lady Elizabeth Watson." Elizabeth snapped. Watson? So that was the name of the bastard she'd married.

"And why is it you know how to duel?" asked Blackbeard.

"Why does it matter?" Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes. Jack watched her with anticipation.

"It might just keep you alive." said Angelica.

Elizabeth scowled. "You've slaughtered so many already. Why not add one more? Perhaps I have nothing to live for."

"A lady like her? Hard to believe." scoffed Scrum.

"So be it. Kill the survivor." said Blackbeard with a shrug.

"No!" Jack cried, stepping forward.

Elizabeth noticed Jack for the first time. Blackbeard raised an eyebrow. "And why should I listen to you, Sparrow?"

Jack met Elizabeth's gaze. "She's the Pirate King."

A rustle of shocked murmurs rolled around among the _Revenge's_ crew. "I thought that was King Swann." said Angelica, eyeing Elizabeth skeptically.

Jack ignored the look of pure fury Elizabeth was giving him. "She was. King Elizabeth Swann-Turner. Though now it seems like she's married another." Jack met Elizabeth's fiery glare calmly.

"No thanks to you," Elizabeth spat. Jack blinked. What had he done to force her to marry a nobleman?

"Gunner, escort Sparrow and the King to my cabin." said Blackbeard. "I'll deal with the rest of these mutineers."

Jack and Elizabeth were grabbed by the scruffs of their collars and forced into Blackbeard's cabin. Jack's collar was pinned to a pillar by a knife. Gunner locked the cabin door. Elizabeth turned to Jack, her face positively stormy. "What? I bloody well just saved your life!" Jack snapped.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You have a knack of doing that when I bloody well don't want to be saved!"

Jack worked his jaw. "Why not this time?"

Elizabeth looked taken aback. Sadness creeped into her fury, sagging her shoulders as if an unbearable weight pressed upon them. She shook it off and held her head high and regal. "None of your business."

"So… You're married now." said Jack.

Elizabeth nodded. "I am."

"You don't sound happy." Jack pointed out.

Elizabeth opened her mouth, probably to tell him to shove off, but then thought better of it. "I'm not."

Jack softened. "Why not?"

Elizabeth's anger flared again. "None of your business!" she hissed.

Jack stared at her. Elizabeth looked like a wounded animal, cowering away from him, her eyes narrowed and her lips pulled into a scowl. What had he done to hurt her so? He hadn't returned her love confession. But was that really so hurtful for her to act in such a manner? Hadn't she forgiven him after these years? "Lizzie…" Jack trailed off. He didn't know what to say. How had Elizabeth become so broken?

Elizabeth glared at him with red rimmed eyes. "Stop. Just… stop."

Before Jack could respond, the door to the cabin burst open. Blackbeard sauntered in, looking pleased with himself. "Now," he drawled, sitting at his desk. "We have the issue of you two."

Jack met Elizabeth's gaze in concern, but her expression was unreadable. "I don't see the problem." said Elizabeth.

"Well, I can't very well kill the Pirate King. I may not respond to the Court, but I am no fool. I won't have every pirate after me in the Seven Seas," said Blackbeard. "But, I do see a solution."

"And what would that be?" asked Elizabeth coolly.

Blackbeard smirked. Gunner suddenly grabbed Elizabeth by the hair and put a knife to her throat. Jack withdrew the knife pinning him to the wall and pointed it at Gunner. "Let her go, mate." Jack muttered. But Gunner merely huffed and gripped Elizabeth tighter.

Blackbeard cleared his throat. "Sparrow, if you take me to the fountain, we will keep the Pirate King alive. If not…" Gunner nicked Elizabeth's throat with the blade. Elizabeth winced, despite her tough composure. Jack ground his jaw.

"I'll see to the charts straight away, shall I?" he growled.

 **...**

 **Hey guys! So Elizabeth's slightly part of OST, but some of the canon stuff of OST will be changed... I mean duh, I'm adding Elizabeth to the mix. I think we're gonna see some of Elizabeth's badass-ness emerging... And submerging... :) What'd you guys think? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Old Friends_**

Elizabeth bit her lip as she swabbed the deck. Jack worked next to her in silence. At some points, she wanted to say something to him. It was quite lonely aboard the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. But Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say. She had told him to stay out of her business. It wasn't proper. Elizabeth closed her eyes. She was becoming one. A noble. She was losing sense of what it was like to be a pirate. She was Pirate King, for goodness sake! But she couldn't shame her family. How could she abandon them after all they'd done to help her? All those sacrifices she had made… Wasted. Elizabeth's eyes stung with tears, but she held them back. No more. She wasn't going to cry anymore. It was her burden to bear, and it was heavy, but she could bear it. She was Elizabeth Swann. She could do this. She had to.

"Elizabeth, you can't avoid me forever, love." muttered Jack.

Elizabeth glanced at him. She couldn't punish him for things he didn't know about. She couldn't punish him for her miserable life, and her poor decision to reenter society. She certainly couldn't punish him for the loss of their child. He didn't know about any of it. "I know." she admitted.

Jack stared at her, as if this wasn't the answer he'd been expecting. "What… What've you been up to…? Besides marrying blokes you're not happy with."

Elizabeth raised her chin irritably. "You shouldn't persecute me before you know why I did what I did."

Jack tilted his head. "Well, you haven't told me. All you've said is that we should stay away from each other. Besides, I assumed it was because of what happened…" Jack pointed between them. "With us."

Elizabeth scoffed at him. "Oh please, I am not so truly naïve to give up the life I love because you broke my heart."

Jack's face contorted with a grimace. "Ah."

Elizabeth sighed. "I had my reasons. And in some ways, I was happy. But… it changed."

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but the Quartermaster whipped the ground next to Jack's hand. "Back to work!" snarled the Quartermaster.

"We'll talk later." said Elizabeth.

"Yeah." Jack agreed, scrubbing hastily.

…...

Jack pulled Elizabeth aside at dinner. "So… What've you been up to lately?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth huffed. "Besides marrying Ralph? I… Pretty boring, civilized stuff. I visit my aunt in London each month. But… I haven't been doing much."

Jack gazed at Elizabeth. Where was the fiery pirate lass? Had the struggles of life beat her down too much for her to bear? "That… does sound boring. Is that why you're not happy?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips. "Part of it, I suppose." she admitted.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "And the other part?"

Elizabeth looked up. Her eyes betrayed her hurt. "Jack, I can't… I'm not going to tell you everything, all right? We… I have my secrets and you have yours. Understand?"

Jack worked his jaw. "Aye. So what can you tell me?"

Elizabeth looked at her hands. "I lied."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Not surprising."

Elizabeth looked at him, her eyes flashing. "It is good to see you again."

Jack smirked. "You don't hate me? I thought you'd join that list of females who like to slap me."

Elizabeth's lips stretched into the first smile Jack had seen on her in a while. "I'm not bitter. For a while, I was. But… Over time, it faded. I decided I didn't want to hate one of the few friends I had left from this life."

"So why insist we never see each other again?" Jack countered. Damn, this woman was confusing.

Elizabeth looked down. "That goes on the list of things I'm not going to say."

Jack sighed. "Why not say them, love?"

Elizabeth looked up. "I… I'm not ready, Jack. Maybe, one day… But I'm… grieving, still."

"Us?" Jack queried with a frown.

Elizabeth pursed her lips. "I'm not sure."

Jack worked his jaw. "You shouldn't have left, Lizzie."

Elizabeth's shoulders sagged in exasperation. "What was I supposed to do, Jack?"

"You could've stayed." Jack replied.

"Knowing that I loved you and you didn't love me back?" Elizabeth shot back.

Jack sighed and leaned forward, taking Elizabeth's hands in his own. "We could've figured something out, love. Maybe you just didn't give me a chance." he murmured.

Elizabeth lowered her gaze. She opened her mouth, as if searching for an answer. She looked up suddenly as a figure loomed over them. Jack glanced up and let go of Elizabeth's hands. Angelica raised an eyebrow. "Can I speak with you, Jack?" Angelica purred.

Jack nodded and got up. He shot Elizabeth one last glance before following Angelica. Elizabeth averted his gaze and stared at her uneaten food. Jack sighed and followed Angelica on deck. "What is it, dearie?" Jack asked.

"You are going to lead us to the fountain, correct?" Angelica said.

"'Course I am," Jack replied.

"Good," chirped Angelica. "I wouldn't want your friend to get in the way of that."

Jack frowned. "Lizzie? She doesn't know anything about the fountain."

Angelica blinked. "Well… You know the stakes, Jack."

Jack nodded slowly. "Aye, I do."

Angelica stepped closer to him. "Why is it that you want to protect her so? Who is she to you?"

Jack thought a moment. "A friend."

"One you'll risk the dangers of seeking the fountain of youth for?" demanded Angelica.

Jack smirked. "C'mon, love. You're not jealous, are you?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Sparrow. I'm just calculating certain things." Angelica chuckled.

Jack smirked. "Meet me here at midnight, savvy?"

Angelica inhaled deeply. "Why should I?"

"You won't be disappointed, love." Jack murmured, pulling Angelica close. Angelica smirked.

"I better not be, Sparrow." she whispered. "It might prove disastrous for you." Her lips trailed along the skin of his neck. Jack shivered delightfully. He nicked Angelica's neck before whisking below deck to the crew's quarters.

Elizabeth was lying on her hammock. Jack peered down at her. She appeared to be sleeping, but her eyes were wide open. "You all right, love?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine." Jack pointed out.

"I'm fine, Jack." Elizabeth insisted.

Jack held his hands up defensively. "All right," he said. He backed away. He spotted Scrum and grinned to himself. He left Elizabeth lying on her hammock and approached Scrum. "I need you and your mandolin to play a tango tonight," Jack told Scrum.

Scrum raised an eyebrow. He grinned. "Ah, for that lovely one, lyin' over there?" he asked, indicating to Elizabeth.

Jack looked around at the resting Pirate King. He looked at Scrum. "What? No, it's for the First Mate, idiot."

Scrum frowned. "Oh," he muttered. He glanced at Elizabeth. "Is she single, then?"

Jack scowled. "She's married, mate."

"Shame," said Scrum, furrowing his eyebrows. "Looks a bit lonely, something I could definitely remedy, if ya know what I mean." Scrum winked at Jack, who clenched his teeth to keep from saying anything stupid.

"Be on deck at midnight, mate." Jack muttered, pushing past Scrum to find some wine.

…

Jack dipped Angelica down, letting her hair grace the deck. He pulled her back up, and his head spun. He chuckled. Angelica laughed in reply. "Can I trust you, Jack?" she asked. Jack laid her down on deck. "I need you on my side." Angelica added.

"Angelica, darling, you and I are as thick as thieves, love." Jack murmured, crawling on top of her.

"And what of your friend, the Pirate King?" Angelica purred.

Jack frowned. The wine had muddled his mind, but he was sure it was safe to talk about Elizabeth. "Lizzie? Been through thick n' thin. Krakens, wars, maelstroms… Oh! And she took a bullet for me a few years ago."

"Why'd she do that?" asked Angelica innocently.

"Saved me life, she did. Said she loved me. But… it was only carnal pleasures, eh? Nothin' more." Jack replied.

Angelica grabbed Jack and rolled on top of him. "And why did this… relationship end?"

Jack frowned. "She left," he muttered. _She's always been the one to leave. The kraken, after the war, after the bullet… She's always left._ "Got married and hasn't been on the sea much since."

Angelica's eyes widened by a fraction. "Do you want to know the rules of the fountain?"

"Very much so," Jack said, brightening.

…

Elizabeth was ripped out of her hammock by the Quartermaster. "What's the meaning of this?" she cried. The Quartermaster merely hauled her upstairs to the main deck, where Blackbeard, Angelica and Jack waited. Jack looked just as confused as Elizabeth felt.

"Are you not married to a nobleman now, King?" asked Blackbeard.

Elizabeth glanced at Jack. "I am." she admitted.

"And so you have not been pirating for a while then, aye?" said Blackbeard, his eyes flickering.

"I took a leave of absence, yes." Elizabeth gritted out.

"So you are not, in fact, the Pirate King." concluded Blackbeard.

"What? Yes, I am! The title has not been handed over to anyone else." snapped Elizabeth.

"Then why are you married to a nobleman?" snapped Angelica.

"How did you even get this information?" Elizabeth barked, afraid of the answer.

Angelica's eyes flickered to Jack's. Elizabeth looked at him. He grimaced guiltily. Elizabeth's skin prickled with anxious heat. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat and faced Blackbeard. "Answer the question." Blackbeard prompted.

Elizabeth clenched her teeth. She ripped free of the Quartermaster's grip. "Get your hands off me!" she snarled. She faced Blackbeard again, her eyes cold. "My reasons for marrying a nobleman are my own, and you are not privileged to this information. You are neither a Pirate Lord nor my captain. I don't answer to you. You can't kill me because all who are loyal to me will hunt you down, and the infamous Blackbeard will be gone. You also won't kill me because I'm the leverage you're holding over Jack! So, go ahead. I am not afraid of you, Edward Teach. You're the one consumed with fear, cowering in your cabin with your black magic, sending your daughter to do your dirty work!"

Blackbeard stepped toward Elizabeth slowly. "Quartermaster, send our lovely King to the brig," he called. He leaned closer to Elizabeth. "I may not be able to kill you yet, but when I get the fountain, you are dead."

Elizabeth lifted her chin haughtily. The Quartermaster grabbed her by the arm. Elizabeth turned her fiery gaze to Jack. His lip quirked upward in a cringe. "I had rather hoped we were past all of this." Elizabeth said coldly. Jack's eyebrows pinched, and his grimace faded to a look of concern. With that, Elizabeth was hauled to the brig.

 **...**

 **Elizabeth's having a rough time, huh? Hopefully Jack can atone for his little drunken mistake. Please review! Thanks to Maddz2 and the guest for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Where Do Your Loyalties Lie?_**

Jack lowered his gaze to avoid Angelica's stare. "Sparrow, I'm getting tired of these games. Take us to the fountain, or she dies." said Blackbeard.

Jack looked up. "Seems you've already decided to kill her, mate."

Blackbeard smirked. "If she keeps up the attitude, then aye. She is most certainly dead." Blackbeard returned to his cabin.

Angelica sauntered over to Jack. "You will get us to the fountain," she said. "And then she'll be safe."

Jack nodded. He walked away and headed for the brig. Elizabeth jumped up at the sight of Jack. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"I didn't mean to tell Angelica that bit about your husband," Jack confessed. Elizabeth scowled.

"But you did." she muttered.

Jack sighed. "You know, the two of you have similar tactics of getting what you want out of me. She got me drunk, all right? You're familiar with that form of trickery, I imagine."

Elizabeth groaned. She paced her cell. "Well, maybe you shouldn't be so susceptible to rum."

Jack worked his jaw irritably. "Maybe you shouldn't mouth off to the most fearsome pirate in the Seven Seas."

"I'm not afraid of him. Therefore, he is not the most fearsome." Elizabeth scoffed.

"Damn it, Elizabeth," Jack barked. "He wants you dead!"

"He wants me dead anyway," said Elizabeth. "And if you can't keep your mouth shut around Angelica, then I will be!"

Jack huffed. "Are you jealous?"

"I bloody beg your pardon?" Elizabeth snapped. "I am not jealous of you and Miss Teach. That's beside the point. You're not thinking clearly around her. If you want me dead, fine. Keep doing what you're doing. But if you're serious about keeping me alive, then you need a new tactic, Jack! I've known you for quite some time, and I've never seen you so stupid around a woman before!"

"I'm not stupid around her," Jack retorted. "She's my friend. I knew her before I knew you."

"Jack," sighed Elizabeth, "I don't want to ask this of you. But at some point, you're going to have to decide where your loyalties lie."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I don't have loyalties with anyone. But… I trust you more than I trust her." Jack admitted.

Elizabeth clenched the bars, peering at Jack. "Then release me," she said. Jack's shoulders slumped.

"I can't, love." he said.

Elizabeth moved away from the bars. "I need to trust you, Jack. But I don't know if I do anymore."

"All because I let one thing slip?" Jack demanded.

"No," said Elizabeth quietly, "there are other things."

"Well you've kept a bunch of secrets from me." Jack shot back.

When Elizabeth lifted her gaze, Jack was stunned to see her eyes filled with tears. "Not for the reasons you think."

"Then what reasons are there?" Jack snapped.

"I… You'll hate me." Elizabeth replied quietly.

Jack stared at her. "Why?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I married Ralph for a very specific reason, Jack. And that reason… I can't say."

Jack sighed. "Lizzie, I need to trust you, too. And I can't if you don't tell me anything. Why'd you leave piracy? Why do you put up with Ralph if he makes you so miserable? Why'd you marry him?"

Elizabeth bit her lip. "I can't leave Ralph because it'll shame my family. After the strings they pulled to get me to marry him, I can't do that. I may not care about my reputation, but that's practically all they have. I'm not sure you're ready to hear the rest."

"Why not?" Jack demanded.

"Because… it involves you. You're part of the reason I married Ralph in the first place." Elizabeth answered.

Jack gaped at her. "…Why?"

"Jack, I won't say everything right now, all right? Now's not the time, nor place. Perhaps one day I will. But I was in no condition to be a pirate, all right? I did it for protection." said Elizabeth.

Jack gazed at Elizabeth. "Lizzie, I promise, I'll get you out of here."

Elizabeth's lips twitched. "I have faith in you."

Jack paused before leaving. The corners of his mouth tweaked upward into a soft smile. How far they had come, from Elizabeth not trusting him to stay behind for the kraken, to her trusting him to save her from Blackbeard. Jack missed his friendship with Elizabeth. Although their sexual relations had been fun, he found that he didn't miss them that much. Perhaps they had come to each other through loneliness, or God forbid sexual attraction. But Jack respected Elizabeth too much to treat her like any other Tortugan whore. Before they had agreed to reap the benefits of each other, Jack had treated her differently. Like a friend, but… more. He missed that. It was as if he had been desperate to bury something for Elizabeth by having sex with her. But he wasn't quite sure what. He'd been an ass to her during the year they'd been sleeping together. And he was going to fix that now. Elizabeth was his friend. She was, in many ways, his equal. And it was time he treated her as such, like he used to.

Jack left the brig and marched toward Blackbeard's cabin, but Angelica slithered in his path. "Jack," she said innocently, "what are you doing?"

"I'm just going to have a little word with your father," Jack assured her.

"About Elizabeth?" Angelica queried.

"Yes," Jack replied. "If you'll excuse me…"

Angelica stood her ground. "Leave her where she is, Jack. She's safest there."

Jack clenched his teeth. "Your father is evil, Angelica. And he will kill you, given the chance."

"Not with her around," Angelica hissed. Jack blinked.

"What?" he queried.

"You heard me," said Angelica. "I told you the ritual of the fountain, Jack. With Elizabeth around, you and I don't have to die. My father will gladly take her years."

"And what makes you think I will comply?" Jack shot back.

Angelica smirked. She stepped closer to him, so close his heart did laps. "I know you, Jack. You love your life too much to risk it for some other woman. And what about your ship? I can free it from the bottle. And then you and I… We can bathe one another in an assortment of debaucheries, as it were."

Jack's throat erupted a strangled groan he hadn't meant to make. "And what of Elizabeth? She dies so that the evilest man on the Seven Seas may live?"

Angelica bit her lip. "I don't like the slaughter of innocence any more than you do, Jack."

"Though you seem content enough to slaughter her." Jack shot back.

Angelica raised her obsidian eyes to his. "But her innocence can save him, Jack," Angelica insisted. "My father… If he lives, he can be saved. From hell. From his evil. I can do this, Jack."

Jack shook his head. "You can't force someone to be saved if they don't want to be, love."

"He will listen to me, with time! And he doesn't have much of that left." said Angelica.

"But Elizabeth shouldn't have to die for that," Jack pointed out. "She isn't a lamb you can slaughter."

"But she isn't so innocent, either!" hissed Angelica. "She's the Pirate King, after all. And she lied to us about being married to that nobleman. And she won't tell you about anything going on in her life," Angelica continued. Her lips pulled up into a smirk. Jack grimaced. Angelica circled Jack. "She can't have always been your friend, hm? Surely she's done something not so innocent before."

Jack gritted his teeth together. "We've all done things not so innocent. We're pirates."

Angelica raised an eyebrow. "You're protecting her. She has done something. To you?"

Jack looked away. "It's in the past."

"Ah, so she has. What has she done to you, Jack?" Angelica pressed.

Jack looked at Angelica softly. "It doesn't matter."

Angelica blinked, looking both hurt and disbelieving. Jack didn't want to hurt Angelica, but he owed Elizabeth. "What has she done to earn such loyalty, Jack?" Angelica barked, all softness from her features gone.

Jack ground his teeth together. "She's done enough." Jack pushed past Angelica and headed for the crew's quarters. It wasn't as if Blackbeard was going to listen to Jack, anyway.

…

Elizabeth looked up at the sound of footsteps. She jumped up, hoping to see Jack with the keys to her cell. She frowned at the sight of Angelica. "What do you want?" Elizabeth asked.

Angelica stepped closer to Elizabeth's cell. Angelica was a sultry woman by nature, with her dark eyes and hair, plump lips quirked with a smirk, something Elizabeth would never be. "I want to know more about you, Elizabeth." said Angelica, stopping a few feet in front of Elizabeth's cell.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously.

"I want to know why Jack protects you so. Are you worth keeping alive, or are more valuable dead?" said Angelica.

Elizabeth chewed on her cheek irritably. "I've already given you my value. Your father thinks it best I stay alive. You may have some authority as First Mate, but he is the captain. You have no control over my health status."

Angelica smirked, but it didn't reach her glittering eyes. "I wonder… After you've done something horrible to him, why he wishes to keep you alive?"

Elizabeth faltered slightly. "What did he say?"

Angelica raised her eyebrows. "Not much, I'm afraid. But how can one so… innocent-looking harm Jack so deeply?"

Elizabeth averted Angelica's gaze. "I never meant to hurt him. I did what was best," she muttered. Elizabeth's eyes hardened as she met Angelica's curious stare. "If you want to know what I did, all you have to do is ask. Don't play games with me."

Angelica shrugged. "Fine. What did you do?"

"I betrayed him and left him for the kraken." said Elizabeth coolly.

Angelica's composure cracked. She gaped at Elizabeth for a solid thirty seconds. "H-how… How is he alive?"

"Oh, I brought him back from Davy Jones's Locker. Jack's forgiven, even respected, me for what I did. So if you're looking for a way for Jack to turn against me, you're going to have to try a different route." Elizabeth replied coldly.

Angelica's jaw tightened. "After you killed him, how could he forgive you?"

Elizabeth looked away. "I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that, other than that Jack is a good man."

Angelica chuckled. "He may be decent, but he is no better than the pirates who corrupt women."

Elizabeth looked up. "And what, pray tell, did he do to corrupt you?"

Angelica's eyes flashed dangerously. "None of your business."

Elizabeth shrugged. "Doesn't seem fair, does it? I told you something, now it's your turn."

"I didn't say it would be fair." said Angelica.

Elizabeth held up her hands defensively. "Fine. But I'm guessing he pretended to love you, and then he left."

Angelica flinched. "It was more than that."

"Well, Jack has done something similar to me." Elizabeth admitted.

Angelica looked up sharply. "What?"

"You first." Elizabeth insisted.

Angelica scowled. Then, she sighed. "I was ready to take my vows. To be a nun," she said.

Elizabeth widened her eyes. "You're a long way off from the convent."

Angelica glowered at Elizabeth. "Yes, I know that," she snapped. She sighed again. "And then I met Jack. But after he left, I was corrupted. I wasn't welcome back into the convent. He destroyed my life."

Elizabeth frowned. A twinge of pity for Angelica tickled her conscious. "I took a bullet for Jack a few years ago. I told him I loved him, and he went off and spent the night with a barmaid. So, I left." she confessed.

Angelica cringed. "I guess we've been burned by the same man."

"Yes," said Elizabeth. "But I think we've burned Jack, too."

Angelica stared at Elizabeth. "I never left him for a sea monster."

"Maybe not," agreed Elizabeth, "but putting Jack in this position? It isn't very fair to him, do you think?"

Angelica bared her teeth. "You don't know how much he hurt me."

"I do," said Elizabeth. "I nearly died for him. And then I nearly died again when he betrayed me. One woman to another… You don't have to let your bitterness control you. It isn't fair to you, or to him, or to anybody. It's only going to make things worse."

"What would you know? You lost the man you loved and are now married to some nobleman. I'd say things worked out for you." Angelica spat.

"And you found your long-lost father and gained respect from men in a man's world. I'd say you're doing quite well yourself." said Elizabeth.

"It's not the life I wanted." Angelica snapped.

Elizabeth sighed. "I was the daughter of a governor, years ago. And I was in love with a blacksmith. And then I met Jack. And… the man I loved… He… He died," Elizabeth sucked in a sharp breath. "I never imagined this life for me, either. But it's the life I have, and I intend to live it."

Angelica huffed. "Not all of us can be as perfect as you, can we?" she snapped. She turned on her heel and marched out of the brig.

Elizabeth scowled and sat back down. She was not perfect in any way, shape or form. Elizabeth leaned against the corner of her cell and pulled her knees up to her chest. It was chilly in the dank, moist brig. The light from the lanterns flickered and cast ominous shadows upon the walls, which gave Elizabeth a creepy sensation. She buried her face in her arms. She wanted to sleep, but her mind was wild with thoughts.

What had Angelica meant? Why did Angelica care that Jack protected Elizabeth? And why was Jack protecting Elizabeth anyway? Elizabeth didn't want to overanalyze, but… Why would Jack risk himself for her? Was it merely out of obligation? Or were they still friends? Or, dare she hope, had Jack come to love her, too?

"Miss?" said a voice. Elizabeth looked up.

A young man stood before her. He wore black clothes that were stitched nicely, which meant he was of higher class than the pirates. He wore a cross necklace, too. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "Clergyman?" she guessed.

The man nodded. He crouched in front of the cell. "I brought you some food." he said.

Elizabeth noticed that the man did indeed carry a tray of food. It wasn't much –a cup of water and a hunk of bread –but she was grateful. The man slipped the food between the bars of the cell into Elizabeth's dirty hands. "Thank you," Elizabeth murmured. She realized just how hungry she was.

"My pleasure," said the man. "I'm not the only one on this ship who's suffered Blackbeard's wrath."

Elizabeth frowned. "What'd he do?"

"Tied me to the mast… up where the sails meet the mast… for being a missionary." replied the man.

"That's awful," Elizabeth sympathized.

The man shrugged. "I'm grateful to be alive. Jack actually helped saved me in the mutiny."

Elizabeth paused in her sip of water. "Mutiny?"

"The night you were captured, Jack rallied some of the crew to mutiny. They failed, and Blackbeard's revenge was to attack your ship." explained the man.

Elizabeth frowned. "Interesting…" She raised her eyes to meet the man's. "What's your name?"

"Phillip Swift." replied the man. He tilted his head. "Is it true you're the Pirate King?"

Elizabeth lowered her gaze. "Honestly, I don't know anymore. I haven't been on the sea in two years, I'm married to a nobleman… I don't know if I am or not."

Phillip frowned. "At least you had the sense to get out of this hellish lifestyle."

Elizabeth sighed. "Actually, I quite miss it." she said.

Phillip stared at her. "Why?"

"Because I was free," Elizabeth replied. "I wasn't treated as an inferior by men. I was respected. I could go where I wanted, I could spend my money on what I wanted… Not all pirates are evil. There are some… Like Blackbeard. It's a pity he was your first impression."

"Who was yours?" Phillip asked.

Elizabeth's lips twitched with a small smile. "Jack," she said. Phillip's eyes widened. "He saved my life."

"How?" Phillip queried.

Elizabeth sighed. "I was the daughter of a governor. I wasn't always a pirate. I was fascinated by them, but I had similar ideas –that they were evil hellions. I fell off the fort one day, and nearly drowned. But Jack… Without a second thought, dove into save me. And he was arrested for it."

Phillip's eyes lowered from Elizabeth's in thoughtful shame. "You have done nothing to deserve these bars, yet here you are." he pointed out.

"There are evils on both sides," said Elizabeth gently. "The world is not so black and white, Phillip. It's full of grey."

Phillip nodded. He smiled at Elizabeth. "You're a wise woman, Miss…?"

"Elizabeth," said Elizabeth. "Just… Elizabeth."

"Miss Elizabeth," said Phillip. "You are a wise woman."

Elizabeth chuckled. "That is not a word I would usually use to describe myself."

"Well, you are, in my eyes. You have pointed out that I should not condemn all these souls merely because they are aboard this ship." said Phillip.

"You're aboard this ship." Elizabeth pointed out.

Phillip chuckled. "Exactly," he said. He frowned worriedly. "I should get going. Perhaps there is a blanket I can bring you."

"That would be lovely, thank you." said Elizabeth, beaming.

Phillip grinned back. "Everyone deserves the mercy and kindness of others." With that, Phillip was gone. Elizabeth sighed and buried her face in her arms again. Already, she kind of missed her newest friend. At least he distracted her from her thoughts.

 **...**

 **Hm... Seems Jack is developing new feelings for Elizabeth... And Elizabeth? Does she still love Jack? What do you guys think? Please, please, please review! Thanks to those who already have! Reviews, faves and follows are the only payment that writers on FF get! Lol, starving artist status achieved. My parents are proud. Sorry I'm rambling.**

 **I always forget the disclaimer: I don't own POTC, just my OC's and the plot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bait_**

"Whitecap Bay!" roared the watcher from the crow's nest. Jack grimaced and turned to Angelica.

"How is it we're going to catch a mermaid?" he asked.

Angelica smirked. "With bait," she said.

Jack stared at her. "What?"

Angelica sighed. "They'll be fine, I'm sure."

"Not in mermaid-infested waters." said Jack.

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Relax, you won't be bait."

Jack was slightly relieved, but he was still a bit concerned for the other crewmen. "Where be that King? I want her in the longboat with the others." said Blackbeard.

The Quartermaster led Elizabeth, whose wrists were chained in front of her, toward the longboat. Jack stared at her before wheeling on Blackbeard. "Mate, you said you weren't going to kill her!" Jack snapped.

"I won't be doin' the killing, Mr. Sparrow. The mermaids will." said Blackbeard calmly.

Jack looked at Elizabeth in concern. "But…"

"Jack," snapped Angelica. He looked at her. Angelica's eyes reflected a similar anxious look. "Don't argue," she muttered. She turned to Elizabeth. "I… I am sorry."

Elizabeth pursed her lips. "I hope you see now what Jack has said about your father." she muttered.

Angelica held up her chin and stalked away. Jack frowned at the exchange. It seemed Angelica and Elizabeth had become acquainted with one another. He turned to Elizabeth, beginning to feel panicked. "Lizzie… I'm sorry." he murmured.

Elizabeth braved a smile. "It's not your fault. I'll make sure Will doesn't come after you."

Jack shook his head, his eyebrows pinched together in worry. "You're not dead yet, love."

Elizabeth met his gaze. "I've been dead since I stepped foot on this ship."

Jack opened his mouth to argue, but no words came out. He wanted to tell her something. Goodbye? No, that wasn't sufficient enough. He wanted to say something meaningful, but he didn't know what to say. Before he could decide, Elizabeth was gone.

…

Elizabeth didn't blame Jack. She just wished he had said whatever he had tried to say. But the words didn't seem to come to him. Disappointment settled in Elizabeth's stomach. She was really curious now. What had Jack struggled to say?

"What's going on, exactly?" Phillip's quiet and nervous voice pulled Elizabeth from her thoughts.

"Mermaids" was all Elizabeth could manage to say.

A bright light from the lighthouse spotlighted them in the sea. "Oh bugger, they be drawn to manmade light." muttered a man called Ezekiel.

"Sharks?" squeaked the cabin boy.

"Worse," said Ezekiel. "Mermaids, and we're the bait!"

Phillip looked at Elizabeth with wide eyes. Elizabeth nodded grimly to confirm his fears. "Sing," said Gunner.

"Wha'?" said Scrum.

"They like to 'ear singin'." said Gunner.

Elizabeth frowned. _Yo ho yo ho, a pirate's life for me… Yo ho, haul together, hoist the colors high…_ "M-my heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me…" Scrum waved for the others to join him.

"But my jolly sailor bold!" everyone sang. Elizabeth glanced at Phillip and shrugged. Neither of them knew this song. The others continued to sing, until twenty minutes had passed, and most everyone had fallen asleep. Scrum continued to mumble through the lyrics. Elizabeth, meanwhile, was staring at the water. She could've sworn she'd something flicker in the depths, but she didn't want to raise a false alarm. Phillip suddenly jerked and looked over the side of the longboat by Elizabeth. Curious, Elizabeth's eyes met the swiveling tail of a mermaid. Her eyes followed the mermaid's path.

"Men, look!" said Phillip, shaking the others awake. Elizabeth gawked at the woman hanging on the side of the boat.

The woman looked normal, with wide blue eyes and a sweet smile. Her long blonde hair was slicked back from being wet. She looked like a woman, but Elizabeth knew the woman's bottom half was a tail. "Are you the one who sings?" she asked. Her voice was musical.

"Aye, that be me." said Scrum proudly.

"Ah, Scrum!" barked Ezekiel.

Elizabeth missed Scrum's argument because she and Phillip were having a silent conversation: this wasn't good. The mermaid began to sing, entrancing all the men except for Phillip. Elizabeth wasn't bothered, either. She noticed more mermaids surrounding the dinghy until they were outnumbered. Elizabeth let out a string of curses in her mind that would've made Jack proud. How, exactly, were they going to catch a mermaid without being attacked by the rest of the clan?

"Sea witch!" spat Ezekiel. He stabbed the first mermaid with a harpoon.

Immediately, the mermaids started attacking. They plunged their hands into the boat, leaped over and snatched sailors right out of the dinghy, dragging them to the depths. Elizabeth stood, feeling the boat rock beneath her. Phillip stood with her, looking quite panicked. Elizabeth was flung out of the dinghy when it rocked violently. She plunged into the dark sea.

A mermaid grabbed her, but didn't attack. The mermaid dragged Elizabeth to shore. Elizabeth coughed and spluttered and dragged herself onto the beach. A mermaid had just saved her life, but why? Elizabeth felt hands grab her. She struggled to get free.

"Lizzie, stop fighting, you lunatic!" cried Jack. Elizabeth turned to face Jack.

"What the hell, Jack?" Elizabeth cried.

Jack shoved a pistol and his sword into Elizabeth's hands. "Get out of here," he muttered.

Elizabeth frowned. "What?"

"Go, get out!" Jack urged.

"Where would I possibly go, Jack?" Elizabeth countered.

"Find a way home, I dunno. Just go. Live." said Jack.

Elizabeth softened. "Jack… What about you?"

"I'll be fine," Jack assured her. "Now go!"

Without a second look at Jack, Elizabeth took off for the jungle, the screams of mermaids wailing behind her.

 **...**

 **Thank you to Maddz2 for your faithful reviews, and to the guest! Keep it up, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Protecting the King_**

Jack stared at the captured mermaid, a flash of pity stirring within him. Jack looked away from the mermaid and looked toward the jungle, where Elizabeth had disappeared. Once again, she was gone from his life. But, if history was doomed to repeat itself, Elizabeth and Jack would find their way back to each other. Jack took solace that he could use his compass to find her. She wasn't gone forever. Hopefully.

"Where be the Pirate King, Elizabeth Watson?" cried Blackbeard.

Angelica approached Jack. He looked at her. Angelica's eyes sparkled quizzically. Jack realized Blackbeard was waiting for Jack to speak. "She's gone." Jack muttered.

"Gone?" repeated Blackbeard.

"Gone." Jack replied simply.

"Where be that, Sparrow?" barked Blackbeard.

Jack rounded on him. "She's dead, you idiot! You got your wish; the mermaids killed her!" Jack surprised himself with his superb acting skills. Although his anger was authentic. Jack hadn't liked Blackbeard trying to kill Elizabeth.

"You saw this happen?" Blackbeard queried, nonplussed.

"Aye." Jack growled.

"You saw, with your own eyes, Mrs. Watson being dragged beneath the depths by mermaids?" sneered Blackbeard.

Jack faltered. "I… No. But she isn't here, so she has to be dead!"

"You fool!" hissed Angelica.

Jack glanced at her, but Blackbeard laughed. "Then Mrs. Watson escaped." he declared.

Jack frowned. Angelica grabbed Jack's shirt sleeve. "Elizabeth was never in any danger," she hissed. Jack's frown deepened. "Mermaids don't attack women, you idiot!"

Jack widened his eyes. "They don't?"

"No," said Blackbeard. "I just wanted to test your limits, Sparrow. How far would you go to protect the woman ye love?"

Jack blanched. Heat creeped up his neck as he felt all eyes on him. Normally, the limelight didn't bother him, but now, he felt extremely uncomfortable. "I-I don't love her." he managed.

"Maybe," said Blackbeard. "But you proved ye care for her a great deal to be that upset."

Jack worked his jaw. "So? If she wasn't killed by mermaids, where is she?"

"Escaped," said Blackbeard. "Where be your sword, Sparrow?"

Jack felt his empty scabbard. He wracked his brains for a reply. He met Blackbeard's gaze calmly. "Lost it in the jump from the lighthouse." Jack lied. He had given his sword to Elizabeth, of course. She would need it out in the jungle.

"Are you sure you didn't help Mrs. Watson escape?" said Blackbeard.

"Are you certain you haven't underestimated her abilities?" Jack countered.

Blackbeard smirked. "Maybe I have," he admitted. "But, as it so happens, you have cost me my sacrifice for the fountain."

Jack shot a glare at Angelica. "And your leverage for a guide." Jack pointed out gruffly.

"You will lead us," said Blackbeard. "Or you will never see your whore again."

Jack lifted his chin defiantly. "She's not my whore."

Blackbeard waved a hand. "Bah," he spat. "Her title matters not. Now, we head for a protected cove. Cover Sparrow's eyes."

"What?" Jack asked. Angelica tied a cloth around his eyes before he could protest. She slipped her hand into his and led him along the rocky coast and into a dinghy. Jack prayed that Elizabeth would find safety.

…

Elizabeth curled against a rock and shivered. The air was cool and her damp clothes clung to her skin uncomfortably. She'd hidden until Blackbeard and the others had left Whitecap Bay. She found a spot to curl up and sleep by the rocks on the beach. In the morning, she would… Well, she wasn't sure. She would come up with some sort of a plan. She wasn't sure why Jack had insisted she go. Where could she possibly go? She didn't know this area! She would most likely die wandering the jungle before she found a way home. Elizabeth lifted her head, suddenly struck with an idea. She would find a way to track down Jack, and follow him at a distance. Yes, in the morning she would find a way to follow Blackbeard and his crew, but a safe space. Then, when this was all over, she would demand that Jack help her home. It was his fault Blackbeard was using her, anyway. But, he did try and save her. Elizabeth heaved a sigh. It would seem Jack would need saving now. Elizabeth's eyes slid shut as exhaustion overcame her, and she fell into a fitful sleep.

Elizabeth awoke to voices. She blinked open her eyes and looked around in bewilderment. She struggled to move her stiff limbs. She stood and peered around the rocks. Her jaw popped open at the sight of Barbossa and Gibbs. Elizabeth lowered her gaze, trying to make a quick decision. Barbossa wasn't exactly trustworthy. But Gibbs was. And… Groves? What the hell was going on? She decided it was worth the risk and stepped out of hiding. She strode toward the men. She waved her hands in the air. "Hey! A little help?" she called.

Gibbs looked at her. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth smiled as she reached the men. "The one and only," she assured him.

"Er, you're in a nightdress, miss." said Groves.

Elizabeth looked down at her transparent attire. She looked up and shrugged. "I haven't had much time for a wardrobe change."

"What be the Pirate King's business here?" asked Barbossa.

Elizabeth frowned. She took a deep breath and delved into her story. When she finished, Groves, Gibbs and Barbossa all looked stunned. "Here," said Groves, shrugging out of his jacket. He handed it to her.

"Thank you," said Elizabeth. She put on Groves's warm jacket. "Jack needs our help." Elizabeth told Barbossa.

"I'll not be gallivanting after Sparra. I came for one thing: the fountain of youth. King George wants it." said Barbossa.

"King George?" Elizabeth queried, looking at Gibbs for help.

"The rotter has betrayed the pirates and joined the privateers." said Gibbs gruffly.

"No harm in makin' a name for yerself." said Barbossa.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. Where was the fearsome pirate she had come to respect? She pursed her lips. "But Jack…"

"Can handle himself." said Barbossa.

"Not against Blackbeard and Angelica," insisted Elizabeth. "They'll kill him."

"Jack is a smart man, Lizzie. Ye should have more faith in him than that." replied Barbossa.

"Jack is a smart man, but I fear that Blackbeard and Angelica are foes he cannot hope to conquer." Elizabeth insisted.

"Jack can handle hisself. I'll not be wastin' me time and energy on Jack Sparra." said Barbossa.

"I can't turn my back on him, not again!" Elizabeth cried. Gibbs and Barbossa stared at her. She took a deep, shaky breath. "Look, we're all going to the same place, right?"

"Aye." said Barbossa, narrowing his eyes at Elizabeth.

"Then let me come with you." said Elizabeth.

Barbossa scowled. "No."

Elizabeth's heart sank, but she refused to be undeterred. "You don't have to save or help Jack. I just want to come along. Besides, I might be able to help find it. I know where they're heading."

Barbossa clucked his tongue. "So do I, missy. Ye'll have to better than that."

Elizabeth wracked her brains. She raised her eyebrows in realization. "You work for the king, now do you?"

"Aye…" said Barbossa.

"I'm married to Lord Ralph Watson. It would be bad etiquette for you to strand a lady in the jungle like so." said Elizabeth.

"You're married?" said Gibbs.

"Captain, I must insist that we bring this woman along. We can't just leave her." said Groves.

"And I don't care," said Barbossa. "Farewell, Mrs. Turner. Well, Watson."

Elizabeth watched, dismayed as Barbossa walked away. "Where is the Captain Barbossa I respected?" she called. "You were once a fearsome man, a man I appreciated! You steered the _Black Pearl_ into a bloody maelstrom and battled the _Flying Dutchman_! You dueled immortal monsters all while performing a wedding! You released Calypso! You came back from the dead! You were a frighteningly incredible man, if a pirate, once! You were someone I trusted to get matters done! I thought we had some sort of understanding, Captain Barbossa?"

Barbossa stopped. He turned and looked at Elizabeth. "Well hello, King Elizabeth. It's good to see ye again."

Elizabeth blinked as Barbossa turned away again. He stalked on his one leg into the jungle. Elizabeth glanced at Groves and Gibbs. "I think that means ye can come, Miss Elizabeth." said Gibbs.

"King?" queried Groves.

Elizabeth beamed and followed Barbossa into the jungle.

 **...**

 **Thank you for all your lovely reviews! As a token of my gratitude, here's another chapter! I sat my ass down and wrote it, just for you guys. Lol.**

 **To the Guest who reviewed: Thank you so much! I'm glad this adventure is more interesting with Lizzie. Hopefully she and Jack can overcome these obstacles.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Reunion_**

Jack climbed the cliff, up toward the _Santiago_. He entered the ghost ship of Pone de Leon, only to find Barbossa waiting for him. "You." Jack said, drawing his sword.

"You." replied Barbossa, drawing his blade.

"No, you!" Jack snapped. Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"I was here first," he snapped. "You! Why are you here?"

"Blackbeard sent me," said Jack. "Why are you?"

"Silver Chalices for a royal liege!" said Barbossa.

"Oh please," Jack replied, rolling his eyes. He swiped at Barbossa, who blocked, but the _Santiago_ pitched forward.

"Back, back! We have to balance it out!" said Barbossa. "The whole ship will slide."

Jack sheathed his sword. "Right then," he said. He held up his hands thoughtfully. "What if we each choose an item of approximately our weight…" Jack lifted up a golden item that looked heavy and expensive. The ship swayed to one side, sending Barbossa and Jack sprawling port side.

"Put it back! We touch nothin'!" Barbossa yelled. Jack silently agreed. He scrambled to put the treasure back and the ship steadied itself.

However, a box slid out from underneath the bed. Jack stared at it. "What about that?" he questioned.

"The Chalices?" said Barbossa. He stepped backward, tilting the ship and sliding the box toward himself.

"Why do you get to look first?" said Jack, scurrying toward Barbossa.

"Fine, then!" Barbossa snapped, hurrying to Jack's previous position to balance out the ship. Jack placed a foot on the box to keep them from sliding away from him. Barbossa, however, stumbled back against the far wall. The ship lurched, sending Jack to the floor. He rolled toward Barbossa. The box slid toward him, but Jack kicked it toward the middle and crawled to it. Jack and Barbossa grabbed the box at the same time.

"Together," they decided. They opened the box. Jack's heart sank.

"Rocks," he muttered.

"The Spanish," Barbossa realized.

"They're ahead of us, mate." Jack said. He glanced toward the bed. "I should have a look at that map. He and Barbossa jumped on the bed and peered at the map. Jack attempted to grab it, but Ponce de Leon's skeleton looked at him, and Barbossa mouthed _Don't touch the map!_ So, Jack settled for looking at the map in Ponce de Leon's bony hands.

"They know the path," said Barbossa. "But I can also see where they'll most likely make camp."

…

Elizabeth stood with Gibbs and Groves, waiting for Barbossa to return. "What exactly are ye doin' here, Miss Elizabeth?" asked Gibbs.

"Funny you should ask," said Elizabeth. "I was captured by Blackbeard. Jack helped me escape, but there weren't many options as to where I could I escape to. Besides, Jack needs my help."

"Aye, Blackbeard ain't to be trusted." said Gibbs.

"And I'm afraid his daughter isn't to be, either." said Elizabeth.

Gibbs widened his eyes. "Daughter?"

"The captain is returning." said Groves.

Elizabeth wheeled around. "Barbossa! Did you get the Chalices?" she cried.

"No, but I did find somethin' of value to ye." said Barbossa.

Elizabeth froze. " _Jack_?"

"Elizabeth?" Jack said, stopping in his tracks.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Blackbeard sent me," said Jack. "What are you?"

" _You_ sent me," Elizabeth replied coolly. "I ran into Barbossa early yesterday morning."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "This is your escape plan?"

Elizabeth gaped at him. "The escape plan you forced me into!"

"Lizzie, I told you to escape, not continue on this venture!" Jack barked.

"Well, I thought you respected me more than that!" Elizabeth argued.

"I do," Jack muttered. "But Blackbeard wants you dead, you realize that?"

"He wants you dead too!"

"I'm his guide, so he wants you dead more!"

"You could just say thank you and move on!"

"Thank you? Why in the bloody hell would I thank you?"

"I'm trying to help you, idiot!"

"You are doing a fantastic job!"

"Oh, is my plan to help save your life not satisfactory? Well here, let me pull another one out of my arse…"

"Oh, you're interested in saving my life now, are you? That's ironic, coming from you!"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry, Jack?!"

"Well, you could prove it by saving your own skin and leaving!"

"All right, shut it you two!" Barbossa snarled. "We get it, ye both care for each other. Let's go before ye give me a headache."

Elizabeth scowled as Barbossa lumbered off. She shot a withering stare at Jack before following Jack, nose in the air.

…

"Gibbs, there is a girl, of the opposite sex." said Jack quietly, careful not to let Elizabeth overhear.

"When is there not?" said Gibbs.

"Said woman is from Seville… and Blackbeard's daughter." said Jack.

"Ah, you pretended to love her and then you left her." Gibbs said.

"Worse," Jack muttered. "I may have had, briefly mate, stirrings."

"Stirrings?" Gibbs questioned.

"Stirrings." Jack replied.

"What, like, feelings, you mean?" Gibbs clarified.

"No, not quite all the way to feelings, more like… All right, feelings, damn you." Jack muttered.

"And you left her still. Oh, that's low." said Gibbs.

"Thank you," Jack grunted. He grimaced. "But two years ago, Elizabeth and I… Well, you know."

"Aye, everybody knows that," said Gibbs, smirking. "But no one knows why she left."

"Because, when she was healing from the bullet, I went and slept with Marisol from the tavern." Jack replied, cringing inwardly.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "That's cold, even for you. Why'd ye do it?"

"Lizzie said… She loved me." Jack muttered.

Gibbs widened his eyes. "Does she still?"

"No idea," Jack replied.

"So, why'd ye sleep with Marisol? Not even you would do that to a friend, whether she loved ye or not." said Gibbs.

Jack grimaced. "Because, Gibbs, I wasn't sure if I loved Lizzie or not. I was testing it out."

"And?" Gibbs prompted.

"I felt guilty." Jack muttered.

Gibbs smirked knowingly. "So, what're ye gonna do about yer two damsels?"

"Not sure," Jack replied. "Lizzie's married now. But Angelica… I can't trust her, Gibbs."

"Can ye trust Elizabeth?" said Gibbs.

Jack stared ahead, at Elizabeth's wandering form. She was talking with Groves and Barbossa. He glanced at Gibbs. "I think so. What do you think?" Jack answered.

"Well, she's been adamant that we save yer life. I'd say ye can." said Gibbs.

Jack smiled to himself and looked over at Elizabeth. She looked up and met Jack's gaze. She returned his small smile. Jack felt a small surge of fondness for the woman. His oldest female friend. He would do whatever it took to protect her, that much he knew.

…

"Should they be taking this long to get the Chalices?" Elizabeth demanded anxiously.

"The captain said to wait." said Groves.

"But what good will waiting do if they've both been captured?" Elizabeth snapped.

"With all due respect, miss, you are not the first mate. We are to follow orders." said Groves.

Elizabeth scowled. She turned to Gibbs. "What do you think?"

"Let's wait a bit longer, lassie," said Gibbs gently. "Jack's capable of handle himself."

Elizabeth huffed. After what seemed like hours, Jack and Barbossa showed up with the Chalices. Jack pulled Elizabeth aside. "I have to return to Blackbeard, but you are not going to. Understand?" Jack muttered.

"Jack," Elizabeth groaned.

"Lizzie, we are not arguing about this. You're not sacrificing yourself for me ever again. Got it?" Jack growled.

Elizabeth ground her teeth together in annoyance. "Why do you care, Jack? It's not like you did last time!"

Jack's eyes flashed. He grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders and stared at her intently. "I did fucking care, Elizabeth. I still care." He let go of her and walked away. Elizabeth was frozen in place, staring at a tree in shock.

"C'mon, Swann, we ain't got all night to wait for ye!" called Barbossa. Elizabeth turned and followed the men through the jungle, not even bothering to correct Barbossa on her name.

 **…**

 **So sorry for the late (and kinda short) update! I promise next one will be much better! What'd you guys think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Home_**

Jack glanced at Angelica. The Spaniard took the Chalices from her and crushed them underfoot. Jack winced as the Spaniard tossed the Chalices into one of the surrounding pools. His gaze met Elizabeth's. She was battle worn, but her eyes gleamed with determination. Jack wanted to go to her, but the awkwardness of the moment stopped him. He merely gazed at her. He wanted to tell her how much he cared for her. He wanted to take her away from her stupid noble husband. He wanted to be her friend again, like they had been before the kraken. He wanted to love her like he had then. Even after she had rescued him from the Locker, he had loved her. And he had let her go.

"The devil is this?" demanded Blackbeard. Jack glanced to see Barbossa stabbing Blackbeard in the gut.

"For the _Pearl_." Barbossa said.

"What've you done?" screamed Angelica.

"Angelica, don't! It's poisoned!" Jack warned. Angelica didn't listen. She pulled Barbossa's poisoned blade out of Blackbeard. A thin red slice gleamed on her palm. She stared at it and then turned to Jack, tears in her eyes.

"Jack," she called. Jack glanced at Elizabeth.

Barbossa raised Blackbeard's sword. "I hereby claim Blackbeard's sword, ship and crew!"

Elizabeth strode over to Jack. "That includes me," Elizabeth said. Jack stared at her.

"Lizzie…" he said.

"Goodbye, Jack." Elizabeth replied. She kissed his cheek, and then she was gone.

…

Elizabeth approached Barbossa at the helm. "Captain Barbossa," she hailed. "Take me home."

Barbossa raised his eyebrows at her. "Ye sure that's what ye want, lassie?"

"Of course it is," Elizabeth snapped.

"Normally, I'd be disinclined to acquiesce to your request, but today, I be in a merciful mood. I will bring ye to yer home." said Barbossa.

"Thank you." Elizabeth murmured. She turned away.

"Miss Swann," barked Barbossa.

Elizabeth turned. "Yes, Captain?"

"Why'd ye leave Sparrow behind back there?" Barbossa queried. "Bit cruel of ye, like when ye left him for the kraken."

Elizabeth lifted her chin haughtily. "You killed Blackbeard. Jack was safe."

"Thought ye feared Angelica, too?" Barbossa challenged.

Elizabeth worked her jaw. "Jack loves her. That much is obvious. I can't get in the way of that, regardless of my opinion of her."

"Know what I think?" Barbossa questioned.

"No." Elizabeth answered.

"I think ye were scared," sneered Barbossa. "Scared that after that battle, ye'd have to face the truth."

"And what would that be?" Elizabeth asked, eyebrows raised.

"That ye still love him, and he loves ye. But ye're married, so ye can't be with Sparrow." Barbossa smirked.

Elizabeth scoffed, though her chest stung. "That's absurd."

"Is it, now?" Barbossa teased. Elizabeth looked away, pursing her lips. Barbossa chuckled. "Where's home, missy?"

"Southampton." Elizabeth replied shortly. She marched down the steps, her head held high. Barbossa was not going to see her pain.

…

Jack looked at his ship in the bottle. Bloody damn it all to hell. For fuck's sake! His ship was in a bottle. Angelica hated –no, _loathed_ –him and Elizabeth had run off with Barbossa. What good had come of this little venture? Bloody nothing!

"Jack," said Gibbs.

"What?" Jack grumbled.

"Ye're mopin' somethin' fierce." said Gibbs.

"Thank you for pointing out the bloody obvious, Mr. Gibbs."

"Open yer compass."

"What?"

"Ye heard me."

Jack sighed and opened up his compass. The needle pointed away from the _Pearl_. Jack frowned at it. "Bloody hell." Elizabeth. Fuck!

"Go after her. She ain't happy, Jack. And neither are you. The two of ye need to get yer heads outta yer asses." said Gibbs.

Jack looked at his First Mate. "And how do you expect I do that, Mr. Gibbs?"

"I dunno. Yer Captain Jack Sparrow." said Gibbs.

Jack couldn't help but smirk. "Bloody right I am."

…

Elizabeth stood in the parlor of her mansion, clad in blue gown, corset and all. She faced her husband. His blue eyes narrowed. "Leave us." he barked to a maid. The doe-eyed girl dipped her head and exited the room.

Elizabeth let out a shuddering breath. "Ralph," she began.

"Don't say a damn word," Ralph seethed. "I have been searching for you. I've had merchants searching for you. Do you have any idea how much money I paid to find you? And you just show up here, as if nothing happened. I found your nightdress, Elizabeth. I know you tried to rid yourself of it. But I found it."

Elizabeth swallowed. "I wasn't trying to rid myself of it for suspicious reasons. If you saw it, then you saw the shape it was in. It was pointless to keep."

"Why was it in that shape, Elizabeth?" Ralph asked softly.

Elizabeth's brows twitched. "Pardon?"

"You heard me." Ralph growled.

"The ship I was on was attacked by pirates! I…" Elizabeth wracked her brains quickly. "I was marooned! A man rescued me. I'm all right now."

Ralph chuckled. "You're all right?" he muttered. "I can see that. You are undoubtedly fine."

Elizabeth frowned. "I don't follow."

"Tell me, darling, did this man ask any favors of you?" Ralph queried.

"I… I don't understand." Elizabeth muttered.

"Your gown was in tatters, and I know why." Ralph sneered.

"You do?" Elizabeth said, shrinking away from her husband. If he knew she'd been tromping through the jungle battling pirates…

"You had an affair with this man who rescued you." said Ralph.

Elizabeth blinked. "What?"

"Don't play coy with me, Elizabeth! You slept with this man, a man who is not your husband! That labels you as an adulteress!" Ralph yelled.

Elizabeth's eyes flashed. She straightened. She was Pirate King! She feared no man. "That's rich, coming from you! You've slept with every woman in England!"

Ralph wheeled around, his hand flying. It struck Elizabeth across the face so hard she stumbled into a decorative table. She gripped the edge for support, gasping. "Go to your chambers." Ralph heaved.

Elizabeth's eyes stung. She bustled past Ralph and hurriedly exited the room. Her heeled shoes clacked along the hard floor. Elizabeth held back her tears until she reached her chambers. She opened the double doors and then slammed them shut. She kept her back pressed against the doors, breathing heavily. The tears fell from her eyes. She sank to the floor, letting the tears slide down her cheeks in solitude. How could Will have left her to this misery? How could Jack? How could she have done this to herself? She didn't know who she was anymore. She had nothing left, nothing to keep her going. She used to be a hurricane of a woman. And now… She was nothing more than broken.

 **…**

 **Really sorry for the late update, guys. I haven't been motivated for this story at ALL. I kind of have an idea of where I want this to go, but if you guys want to see something happen, let me know! I'll try to be better about updates. I just bit off a bit more than I could chew for a bit. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A Guest of the Watson Household_**

Jack sauntered up to the mansion. He looked sorely out of place among the finery of the Watson estate. He knocked on the massive front door. An elderly man answered the door. The wrinkly folds of the man's face lifted in surprise. "May I help you, sir?" drawled the man.

"Aye, as a matter of fact, you can," said Jack. "I'm looking for Lady Elizabeth Watson. Is she here?"

The man raised one white, hairy eyebrow. "Might I ask who is calling?"

Jack wracked his brains for an answer. He shouldn't give his real name. That would be foolish. "Bill Turner."

The man dipped his head. "Do come in, Mr. Turner."

Jack stepped inside the foyer. The butler whisked off to fetch Elizabeth. Jack peered at the knickknacks on the decorative table. Jack sniffed the flowers and wrinkled his nose. Petunias. He hated the smell. The sound of hurried footsteps alerted Jack to someone's arrival. "Ja-! Er, Mr. Turner. What are you doing here?" Elizabeth's voice caused Jack to turn.

Jack bowed to her. "I came to make sure you were safe, Mrs. Watson."

Elizabeth glanced at the butler. "Ronald, it's quite all right. This man is a friend."

"Is that so?" said Ronald the butler.

Jack raised his eyebrows. He smirked at Elizabeth, wondering what she'd say next. "This is the man who saved my life." said Elizabeth.

"In that case, welcome Mr. Turner. You are a guest of the Watson household." said Ronald. He bowed to Elizabeth and Jack before waltzing out of the room.

Jack turned to Elizabeth, eyeing her attire. She wore a traditional dress. It was light blue, with ruffles around the neckline. The sleeves stopped just past her elbows. The skirt made her hips look much bigger than Jack knew them to be. She looked nice, but she certainly wasn't Elizabeth here. "Jack, what're you doing here?" Elizabeth murmured.

Jack looked at her, feigning innocence. "Must I have an ulterior motive, Lizzie? I can't stop by to visit an old friend?"

Elizabeth glowered at him. "There's no such thing, coming from you."

Jack gaped in mock offense. "Fine then. I'm here to pillage and plunder all your riches away."

Elizabeth's gaze hardened. She stepped forward, her face a stony mask. "This isn't a game, Jack."

"I'm not playing any games, love," Jack assured her. His lightheartedness faded. "You just vanished after the battle, love."

Elizabeth's eyes flashed. "I thought you had wanted me gone!"

Jack huffed. "I thought you didn't take orders from anyone?"

Elizabeth stepped closer, her upper lip curling. "I left after Blackbeard died. I knew you were no longer in any danger, so there was no further need for me to stick around. You're lucky my husband isn't here. He would have your head."

Jack frowned. "What'd you tell him about me?"

"Nothing," said Elizabeth, turning away from Jack. She seemed to have calmed somewhat. "Just that some man saved my life."

"Then why would he want me head?" Jack challenged.

"He accused me of having an affair. But I am not one to stoop so low." Elizabeth shot Jack a not so subtle glare.

Jack looked at the ceiling and sighed before facing Elizabeth again. "Love, I was drunk. Besides, you know me. After dumping your little love confession on me, I wasn't in me right mind. Y'know better than anyone that I'm not too fond of monogamous relationships."

Elizabeth wheeled to look at him. "I had just taken a shot for you! For you! And that was how you repaid me? It would've hurt less if you'd just stabbed me yourself!"

Jack looked away from her. She had a point. And he hadn't meant to hurt her. No, that was the last thing he had wanted. "I know."

"I used to believe you were a good man," said Elizabeth. Jack looked up. Elizabeth stared at him without pity. "But now…"

Jack's shoulders slumped. The woman who had once looked at him in admiration no longer believed in him. "Lizzie, I…" There was nothing he could say. Except… Jack swallowed. "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth stared at him. "I'd like to believe that's true."

"Let me prove it to you, then," Jack said. "Let's start over. We were once friends, savvy?"

Elizabeth stared at Jack's outstretched hand. "Fine."

Jack grinned, but Elizabeth walked past his open hand. He watched her exit the foyer. Jack rolled his fingers into his palm and pursed his lips. She was willing to try. That was a start.

…

Elizabeth attempted to conceal her relief that Jack was here. She was horrified. Terrified. But also relieved. Ralph's business trips were the happiest times for Elizabeth. But now that Jack was here, she knew the time would go by too fast. She wasn't lonely now. But Jack's company would disappear eventually. And then what? Elizabeth would be left to face her husband.

She didn't dare ask how long Jack was staying. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer, especially if it were for only a few weeks or so. He couldn't very well stay forever, but Elizabeth wouldn't mind if he did. Or maybe he could visit every time Ralph was away…

"Is there anything to do in this godforsaken place?" Jack groaned. He was slouched, quite amusingly, in an armchair in the library.

Elizabeth set down her book, which she hadn't been reading. "Quite a few things, actually."

Jack straightened. "Taverns?"

"I'm afraid not," said Elizabeth. "There're horses we can ride and trails we can walk… There's a lake we can go rowing in as well."

Jack made a face. "How bout a walk?"

Elizabeth nodded. "All right," she agreed. She excused herself to change into something airier and then had a picnic basket made. She carried the basket to the foyer, where Jack waited, peering at the portraits on the wall. They headed in silence for the cluster of trees on the property. Elizabeth didn't find the need to talk much. But Jack Sparrow was never one to stay silent.

"So, no children with the incredible Lord Watson?" Jack prompted once they were out of earshot of any servants.

Elizabeth glanced at Jack. "Not yet."

"Is it a celibate marriage, then?" Jack prompted.

Elizabeth looked at him sharply. She stared at him, gaping like a fool. Jack stared back, awaiting her reply. Elizabeth couldn't help herself. She laughed. Once she started, she found that she could not stop. She doubled over, giggling. Jack's chuckles mirrored her own, until the two were leaning on each other, gasping for breath. At last, Elizabeth found it in herself to answer his question. "It has been as of late."

"So he can perform then, can he?" Jack teased.

Elizabeth snorted. "Not very well."

Jack looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "Lizzie, you shouldn't speak such things of your husband."

Elizabeth scowled. "I…" She fell silent.

Jack was quiet, too. "Why don't you leave him?"

Elizabeth didn't want to respond. But she found herself craving human interaction, friendship, something. And here was Jack, once her closest friend, beside her. "Where would I go, Jack? My crew has abandoned me. Many do not view me as the Pirate King any longer."

"You could go to my family, if you didn't want to stay on the sea." said Jack quietly.

Elizabeth sighed. "I could never face them again."

"Aye," Jack agreed. "Come with me, then. I can't stay here forever."

"You're right," said Elizabeth gravely. "If Ralph finds you, he'll do something horrible."

Jack waved her off. "I've pissed off many a married man."

"Not Ralph," muttered Elizabeth.

Jack stopped. "Have you been a victim of his rage, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth shook her head, flinching inwardly at the lie. "No. But I have witnessed his rage against the servants."

Jack nodded, though something twinkled in his dark eyes. "I'll be gone when he returns, love."

Over the next several days, their friendship resumed from where it had left off. They rode horses, walked the grounds, wandered the trees, picnicked and rowed a small boat on the lake. They talked of Shakespeare, and of Voltaire. The discussed New England and the brave colonists that lived there. Jack seemed quite vehement about the "savages" that dwelled in the wilds of the new country. He argued that the English were intruders upon that land. Elizabeth agreed, though she figured the colonists had their own salvation in the young country. Perhaps the two races could share the land.

After a few weeks of Jack's stay, Elizabeth received word that Ralph would be home in a fortnight. Clutching the parchment with the dreadful news in her slender fingers, Elizabeth approached Jack. "Ralph is coming home." she announced, handing Jack the letter.

His sharp eyes roamed over the elegant scrawl of Ralph's hand. He lifted his gaze to meet Elizabeth's. "What say you to a venture on the lake?"

Elizabeth nodded, though her shoulders slumped. He truly had nothing to say? Well, she mused, they were under the gossiping eyes and ears of her servants. The pair left the house and wandered the grounds to the edge of the large lake. A rowboat awaited them. Jack helped Elizabeth step inside. He pushed the boat into the surf and then climbed inside. He rowed until they were out of sight of the manor. The boat glided along the smooth, green water. Weeping willows drooped over the banks and caressed the surface of the lake. The sun hid behind soft grey clouds, which gave the sky an oyster effect. Elizabeth gazed up at it, her brow furrowing against the brightness. "You should probably leave in a few days. I don't want the servants spreading anymore rumors than they already have." she said.

"Lizzie," Jack murmured. Elizabeth lowered her gaze from the sky to look at Jack. He stared at her with a furrowed brow and soft eyes. Without warning, he leaned forward and crushed his lips against hers. Elizabeth yelped in surprise, but she didn't fight him off. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to slide her mouth against his. Jack withdrew, his forehead resting against hers. "Why did you leave? Why won't you come back?" he whispered.

Elizabeth opened her eyes. "I was pregnant," she admitted. Jack pulled back, his gaze searching hers. Elizabeth's eyes burned with tears. She pursed her lips. "I was pregnant with your child. I knew you wouldn't want a child, especially after what had happened between us. I left piracy to protect the baby. I married Ralph because my aunt arranged it so that the baby would grow up well protected. But the baby was weak after the gunshot. When I gave birth, he was ill. And then he was taken from my arms as they tried to save him…" Elizabeth trailed off, her throat swelling. She avoided Jack's gaze. "Infant mortality is common, they told me. It didn't lessen the pain."

She didn't dare look at Jack. "I… I had a son?" Jack murmured.

Elizabeth looked at him. His eyes were rounded, staring at the floor of the rowboat. "Yes."

Jack looked up. His face was drawn. "Elizabeth, you should've told me."

Elizabeth blinked, tears cascading down her cheeks. "I know," she mumbled. "I'm sorry, Jack."

She felt Jack's hands on hers. She looked up at him. "I'm staying here, Lizzie."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You can't."

"I don't give a damn what your husband will do," Jack snapped. "I'm staying."

Elizabeth stared at him. Could he really be choosing her over his own safety? Elizabeth leaned forward and pressed her lips to Jack's. He responded enthusiastically. Oh, how she had missed this! Jack's hands lifted Elizabeth's skirts. Elizabeth didn't stop him. His fingers explored in between her thighs. Elizabeth moaned, relishing Jack's touch. Ralph had never touched her. Not like that. The boat rocked violently, dousing both Jack and Elizabeth in lake water. Elizabeth gasped, then laughed. Jack grinned and chuckled, leaning his head back. Elizabeth gazed at him. "We'll have to be quick." she whispered. Jack raised his eyebrows but nodded. He rowed them to shore, where they scampered off, hand in hand, into the trees. Jack grabbed Elizabeth pressed her against a tree. Elizabeth unbuckled Jack's breeches. He lifted her skirts and slid inside her. They moaned, bouncing to find a suitable rhythm. Elizabeth's nails dug into Jack's back. His hand tangled in her hair. This was nothing like it had been before. There was nothing rough about it. It was desperate yet gentle. They grasped at each other, each the other's solace.

…

Jack and Elizabeth seemed to be in a frenzy. They looked for places of solitude to feed their flesh until the day Ralph returned. Jack wasn't afraid of Ralph. No, not Elizabeth's husband. Every time a certain three words reached Jack's lips, he swallowed them. Lust was easier to satisfy. It felt loads better, too. Love, on the other hand, was a whole different beast. Yet, Jack was satisfying its needs, too. He was staying with Elizabeth. He was making sure she was safe. He was enjoying her company, sexual or not. He actually found he didn't need sex to be around Elizabeth like he used to. She was his close confidant now.

Jack stood beside Elizabeth, who fiddled with the buttons on her gown nervously, in the foyer. They awaited Ralph's arrival in silence. Jack held back a smirk once Ralph crossed the threshold. The man wore a powdered wig. He had pale blue eyes and a mouth downturned in a perpetual frown. He was quite tall, though his height didn't bother Jack. His scowl, which he directed at Elizabeth, bothered Jack. "Dear, who is this… man?" Ralph said _man_ as if he meant _rat_.

"This is Bill Turner, the man who rescued me." Elizabeth whimpered.

Jack's gaze flicked to her. She was bloody terrified! Jack bowed to Ralph. "A pleasure to meet you, Lord Watson."

Ralph dipped his head. "Likewise," he sneered. "What is he doing here, Elizabeth?"

"He's an honored guest." said Elizabeth, rolling her shoulders back.

"An honored guest," Ralph murmured softly. "Very well. Welcome, Mr. Turner. Elizabeth, I shall see you in your chambers." Ralph whisked away.

Elizabeth turned to Jack, her eyes wide. "I hope he doesn't expect to consummate."

Jack scowled. "The feeling's mutual, love." A maid led Jack back to his chambers, as they'd already had dinner. Jack found himself unable to sleep, for thoughts of Elizabeth and her husband consumed his mind.

In the morning, Jack readied himself for breakfast with the Watsons. He entered the dining room and sat at his designated seat at the table. Elizabeth sat at one end and Ralph seated himself at the other. Jack couldn't tear his gaze away from Elizabeth's face. Her eyes were downcast, but the bruise around her socket was plain as day. Her busted lip couldn't be hidden, either. Jack composed himself, but resolved not to speak. His hands clenched his utensils to the point that his knuckles whitened. Ralph had laid a hand on Elizabeth. Jack could understand Ralph's anger, sure. But to hurt her? There was no excuse for that.

As soon as breakfast ended, Ralph announced that he was retiring to his study. Jack followed Elizabeth to the library. "Lizzie," Jack murmured, rounding the corner.

Elizabeth looked at him. Her cheek was purple, too. "Please, Jack… We can't be seen together."

Jack ignored her and caressed her bruises gently. "I can't believe that bastard. How long has this been going on?"

Elizabeth looked at the floor. "Since we wed."

Jack clenched his teeth. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Elizabeth looked up, her eyes full of tears. "I didn't know what to say. But I expect he's the reason our baby is dead, Jack. He beat me while I was with child."

A storm rolled over Jack's features. "You're coming with me."

Elizabeth shook her head. "He'll find me, Jack."

"Elizabeth, you are not bloody staying here. We leave at midnight, savvy?" Jack replied.

Elizabeth blanched. But her head bobbed in agreement. "Savvy." she whispered.

 **…**

 **Thank you guys for your patience! This story isn't the problem, I just decided to take 3 literature classes in one semester (one of them being a Chaucer class and now I am stumbling through Middle English) so I'm really busy with school. My head is actually thumping from a headache after doing my readings for the day. Haha I'm an idiot. Thanks for the reviews though, they encouraged me to get writing again. Please continue to show this story love!**


End file.
